Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{7}{9} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{7}{9}$ is $- \dfrac{9}{7}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{7}{9} = - \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{9}{7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{9}{7}} = \dfrac{-4 \times -9}{5 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{9}{7}} = \dfrac{36}{35} $